


holiday cheer (because we earned it)

by EllaYuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, FUCK S15E20, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, it's 2020 we need family xmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Christmas is for everyone (even a family of two hunters, an ex-angel, and a baby god).
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 28





	holiday cheer (because we earned it)

"Should we even celebrate Christmas anymore?" Dean asks, because it's been nagging him for a while now. He's hanging up some red tinsel in the kitchen, while Sam eats his breakfast. Cas and Jack are… still in the Dean Cave? Maybe? They were watching The Grinch movie last he saw them.

"What?" Sam asks around a mouthful of salad. 

Dean shrugs. "I mean, with the kid being the new God and whatever, do old-school holidays even count anymore?"

There's a second of perplexed silence from Sam, and for a moment there, Dean amusedly wonders if he broke his brother. Then, Sam opens his mouth, "I-", and he looks a bit like a gaping fish.

"Actually, I don't mind if you do."

At the new voice, both Sam and Dean turn towards the doorway, where Jack, in raindeer pajamas, and Cas, dressed down to only his white button-up, are standing. 

"Hey," Dean says with a smile. "You guys done with your Christmas marathon?"

Cas nods along with Jack's cheery "Yes, for now," and steps close to Dean to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Dean can feel his face heating up, still getting used to the casual intimacy, but he doesn't shy away anymore. "We thought we should wait to watch the Die Hard movies until you and Sam had time to watch with us," he says, as he goes to the sink to fill a pot with water, before setting it down to boil. 

"Oh," Sam says, grinning. "That's nice. Though Die Hard aren't exactly Christmas movies."

Dean snorts. "Yeah, they are." Then, pointing to Jack, "Don't listen to him, Die Hard's a classic Christmas must-watch."

He can feel Sam rolling his eyes at him, he can even feel the way Cas' lips twitch in exasperated amusement. Whatever, he knows he's right.

He turns back to finish his decorating, and honestly? Dean can wholeheartedly admit, with his little family in their little kitchen on this Christmas morning, that he's never felt happier or more free in his entire life.


End file.
